


Asgards  Accusation

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Harry Potter Adopted, Hogwarts Letter, Loki adopts Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Raised By Not Dursleys, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki writes back to Hogwarts after Harry's acceptance letter arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Professor McGonagall,

I for one refuse to let my child be treated like a pawn in your fool puppet masters doomed game plan in the name of the 'greater good', therefore it has been decided that Harry will not be attending Hogwarts School now or at any time in the future. 

Sincerely, 

Loki Odinson of Asgard, God of Mischief 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

'Hogwarts',

Harry will not go to this wizard school as you call yourself, he has the finest teachers Asgard has to offer.

If any more owls that we have sent to your 'learning institute' informing you, yet again, of Harry's choice not to attend Hogwarts are further ignored then the next owls to approach our home with acceptance letters shall not only be killed, they shall be viewed as an act of war upon Asgards Royal Family.

You would be wise to head these words as the warning that they are and stop harassing my nephew, 

Thor Odinson of Asgard, God of Thunder

\---


End file.
